j'ai tant besoin de toi
by Hisokaren
Summary: Akira se sert de son charme pour déconcentrer Hikaru, qu'il sait amoureux de lui, lors de la coupe de Go ...FIC FINIE


J'AI TANT BESOIN DE TOI...

Auteuse : Hisokaren : J'ai tant besoin de toi

Base : Hikaru No Go

Genre : C'est un One-Shot (assez long je crois), POV Pour le reste, je ne sais pas encore si sera un truc soft, Shonen Ai, ou hard, PWP Je verrais bien selon mon inspiration.

Couple : HiakruXAkira (c'est mon petit couple adoré mon préféré...)

Disclaimer : Ne sont pas à moi, mais vu qu'ils ont tendance à squatter chez moi en ce moment, alors j'me gêne pas

Note : Ce sera sûrement OOC, paske je ne maîtrise pas les persos., ni le thème de l'histoire en général. Mah... toute façon ya pas vraiment de scénar alors

J'AI TANT BESOIN DE TOI

Allongé sur son futon, son jeu de Go à proximité, Hikaru rêvassait.

Il avait passé toute la matinée à s'entraîner, du moins s'il pouvait appeler « fixer sa table de jeu sans cligner des yeux », de l'entraînement. Toute l'après midi, il n'avait pas fait un seul bon jeu au grand désespoir de Waya, qui exceptionnellement avait invité tout le monde chez lui pour une « répétition générale ».

Hikaru mais qu'est-ce que tu as, demanda Waya sévèrement.

Je n'en sais rien, répondit-il.

Comment ça tu n'en sais rien ! ! Tu n'est pas concentré, je le vois bien ! D'ailleurs tout le monde le voit !

Je suis désolé, c'est juste que...

Il avait lancé un regard furtif vers Akira qui ne lui accordait pas la moindre attention, trop concentré sur sa partie contre Shindo.

C'est juste que je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment.

Et bah, il faudrait que tu te sentes mieux très vite, parce que la coupe est dans deux jours à peine !

Oui, oui je sais. Je vais essayer de me ressaisir

Hikaru avait dit ça avec fermeté mais sans grande conviction. IL savait pertinemment que s'il ne parvenait pas à se sortir Akira de la tête, rien n'irait bien d'ici un très très long moment.

Au début, il n'en avait pas vraiment tenu compte, après tout, Akira était un excellent joueur de Go et il représentait un obstacle. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus Hikaru songeait à son rival de moindre manière. Il avait pourtant tenté de le détester, de l'ignorer, mais rien n'y faisait : Akira continuait toujours de hanter son esprit, jusqu'à s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses rêves.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Rien ! Rien ne se déroulait comme il le désirait. Tout ce qu'il faisait ne tournait qu'autour d'Akira.

Quand le garçon n'était pas près de lui, un vide s'installait. Un vide impossible à combler. C'est comme s'il ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui à ses côtés, sans cette présence qui affolait son cœur à chaque fois.

Il ferma les yeux, s'intimant intérieurement de dormir, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir accéder à sa requête.

Il soupira puis se retourna sur le côté, et à la seconde où son regard se posa sur le visage endormi d'Akira, Hikaru sentit son estomac se nouer et se tordre à lui faire mal.

« Akira, murmura-t-il tristement, mais qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Et comme s'il l'avait entendu, Akira bredouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles, qui troublèrent Hikaru.

Ce dernier sourit songeant que c'était la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un parler dans son sommeil, et quand il vit une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Akira bouger, il se leva.

Intrigué, il hésitait à s'approcher de peur de réveiller son ami, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

Il s'agenouilla près d'Akira et se pencha collant presque son oreille sur les lèvres du brun. Mauvaise, très mauvaise idée. Non seulement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à capter la moindre parole sensée, mais en plus le souffle chaud d'Akira sur son oreille lui fit presque perdre le contrôle. Désireux de calmer ses ardeurs, il tourna vivement la tête et se figea en réalisant que cette fois le souffle d'Akira lui brûlait les lèvres.

Son cœur s'affola en un rien de temps, et il se mit à frissonner tant son désir augmentait. Jamais il n'avait été aussi proche de lui. Jamais il n'aurait songé que sentir Akira à sa merci, lui procurerait un tel plaisir.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et le désir engourdissait pratiquement ses membres. Il ne put résister plus longtemps tant les lèvres d'Akira légèrement entrouvertes, semblaient appeler aux baisers. Hikaru se pencha davantage et déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche de son ami. Puis, il se releva et constatant que le brun n'avait rien sentit, il osa prolonger le second baiser qu'il lui donna.

C'est alors, qu'à sa grande surprise, il sentit les lèvres d'Akira bouger en accord avec les siennes. Hikaru voulut reculer, mais son désir l'emporta sur sa volonté et il se plongea à corps perdu dans ce baiser. Quand, la langue d'Akira caressa sa lèvre inférieure pour lui demander l'accès, Hikaru succomba et c'est avec un plaisir non feint, qu'il le laissa envahir sa bouche. Soudain, la main d'Akira se posa à l'arrière de sa nuque, l'empêchant de bouger et encore moins de rompre le flirt. Puis elle descendit lentement le long de son dos, avant de passer sous son T-shirt le remontant jusqu'au torse qu'elle caressa sans retenue.

Hikaru surpris rompit malgré lui le baiser et lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard s'accrocha à celui d'Akira. IL écarquilla les yeux et recula vivement.

O.o ! Tu... Tu étais réveillé !

Oui, répondit-il en se reposant sur ses coudes.

M ... Mais, que... qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé ?

Tout simplement parce que je sais que ça te déstabilisera le jour de la coupe, dit-il tranquillement.

Hikaru arrondit davantage les yeux et faillit s'effondrer sous l'aveu. Il fronça les sourcils et leva le poing furieux.

Tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi et tu t'en ai servi juste pour t'assurer la victoire à la coupe de Go, s'écria-t-il.

Oui.

Tu n'es qu'un imbécile Toya ! Un idiot, pervers, un salaud de la pire espèce ! Comment peux-tu, jouer ainsi avec les sentiments des autres ?

Et alors, répliqua Akira. Tu veux prendre un peu de bon temps et moi aussi, où est le mal ?

Q... Quoi ! Le mal, répéta le garçon le souffle coupé par la colère.

Alors tu viens ou pas, lança Akira en relevant sa couverture. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire !

Hikaru n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ahuri et fou de colère, il se leva et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Son cœur était en mille morceaux et son corps bouillait d'une rage qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Comment Akira avait-il pu lui faire une telle chose, lui qui éprouvait des sentiments si purs ? Lui qui l'aimait à s'en rendre fou ?

Il erra un long moment, dans les rues de la ville, se figurant que sa colère allait décanter, mais tout comme le fait d'aimer Akira, c'était une lourde erreur.

Il finit par s'asseoir sur un banc quelconque avant d'éclater en sanglot. Des larmes amères, pleines de rancunes et de tristesses roulaient sur ses joues rosies par le froid. Il avait tellement besoin d'Akira. De l'enlacer et de sentir la chaleur rassurante de ses bras, autour de lui.

Il se remémora malgré lui, le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé avec une passion qui n'avait pas échappé à Hikaru. Au contraire, il avait eu la sensation qu'Akira c'était entièrement abandonné à ce baiser. Pendant, un instant c'était comme s'il avait pu voir son âme, toucher son cœur et l'étreindre doucement... Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un leur...

Un piège monstrueux, dans lequel, imbécile qu'il était, il avait plongé à tête baissée...

« Toya... Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, murmura Hikaru avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. »

Le jour J arriva à grande vitesse. La coupe Hokuto, enfin. Depuis ce fameux soir, Hikaru n'avait eu aucune nouvelle d'Akira à son plus grand soulagement. Rien ne lui aurait fait moins plaisir que de ne plus jamais entendre parler de cet abrutit sans cœur. IL c'était remis au Go et jouait mieux que jamais. Aujourd'hui il était déterminé à gagner la coupe et à vaincre un par un ses opposants, dusse-t-il affronter Akira pour cela.

Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ses paroles blessantes, et ce malgré tout l'amour qu'il ressentait encore envers lui : son rival.

Il finit de se préparer et rejoignit ses amis. Malheureusement, Akira également l'attendait en compagnie de Shindo, Waya et d'Isumi. Il les salua un par un, ignorant délibérément la main qu'Akira lui avait tendue, avant de saisir Shindo par le bras et de l'entraîner à sa suite.

Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous, demanda Waya à Akira.

C'est juste la compétition, répondit-il sans grande conviction.

C'est étrange, remarqua Isumi, Hikaru veut certes la victoire à tout prix, mais il ne se conduirait jamais ainsi.

Depuis l'autre soir, je sens que quelque chose à changer chez Hikaru, ajouta Waya.

Je vous répète que c'est juste la compétition, lança Akira avant de s'éloigner.

Ouh... Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz, on dirait, fit Isumi les mains sur les hanches.

Ouep, approuva Waya. Mah... Nous en saurons plus après la compétition.

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que les deux garçons rejoignirent leurs amis.

Hikaru, courut à perdre haleine sans exactement savoir où. Il s'en moquait de toute façon. L'humiliation qu'il venait de subir était pire que tout. Le crépuscule tomba, et il ne s'arrêta qu'une heure plus tard, essoufflé et à bout de force.

Il lança un regard las autour de lui et constata qu'il avait rejoint le parc. Il alla se rafraîchir à une fontaine, avant de s'écrouler à genoux derrière un buisson, suffisamment large et épais pour que personne ne le voie pleurer.

En moins d'une journée, il avait tout perdu. Le Go, qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et Akira... Son cher... Cet enfoiré d'Akira, ce sale profiteur... Ce... Ce... Son amour...

Il resta assis là un long moment, jusqu'à ce que des pas le surprenne. Troublé, il se leva précipitamment, prêt à renvoyer l'importun, mais se figea en apercevant le visage d'Akira à la lueur d'un lampadaire.

Les yeux encore gonflés de larmes, il recula, mais ne s'enfuit pas. Son regard n'était plus que douleur et mépris.

Casse-toi, sale bâtard, lança Hikaru furieux.

Hikaru, je...

Ta gueule, coupa-t-il sèchement. Je ne veux rien entendre venant de toi ! Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire avec toi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu n'es pas au centre de Go entrain de fêter ta victoire avec les autres ? Hein ? Toi qui a si brillamment manœuvré pour l'obtenir !

Hikaru écoutes, je...

Tais-toi, s'écria Hikaru en se jetant sur Akira.

Ce dernier sentant le coup venir, l'évita en se décalant, et saisit au passage ses poings avant de le plaquer contre un arbre, les mains croisées dans le dos.

Le visage d'Hikaru était inondé de larmes, et Akira pouvait lire dans son regard toute la haine et le mépris qu'il ressentait envers lui.

Il en eut le cœur déchiré, mais il fallait qu'il lui explique tout... Maintenant il pouvait lui expliquer...

Lâche-moi, lança Hikaru en tentant vainement de se débattre. Ne me touche pas !

Hikaru, ...

Tu m'as manipulé ! Tu t'es servi de moi pour obtenir cette victoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu cherches de plus ? Tu veux te délecter de ma souffrance ! Tu veux encore te foutre de...

JE NE VOULAIS PAS CETTE VICTOIRE HIKARU, s'emporta brusquement Akira.

Hikaru se tu, bouche bée. Il se demandait s'il avait, bien entendu, ou si c'était encore un plan malsain d'Akira pour...

Menteur, dit-il froidement.

J ... C'est vrai, je suis un menteur, répondit Akira. Je voulais cette victoire, je la désirais !

Alors qu'est-ce que tu viens encore gazer que tu ne la voulais pas !

Je la voulais, oui, mais je voulais me battre à armes égales avec toi !

Hein ?

Je sais depuis le début ce que tu ressens pour moi, avoua Akira sans lâcher Hikaru. Et je sais aussi que tes sentiments te déstabiliseraient et te feraient perdre ta concentration, et je n'avais pas tort !

Alors, tu t'en es servi contre moi...

Non ! Non, justement ! Je m'en suis servi contre moi !

Je ne comprends pas !

Je t'aime Hikaru, souffla Akira. Je t'aime comme un fou... Mais je ne voulais pas que le jour de la coupe, tu te laisses envahir et aveuglé par tes sentiments pour moi... Il fallait que tu me haïsses pour qu'enfin tu retrouves toutes la volonté de te battre contre moi... Il fallait... S'il fallait que je te perde pour que tu retrouves tous tes esprits et bien...

Akira baissa les yeux et délivra Hikaru de son emprise.

Hikaru ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait tout écouté depuis le début, et n'en avait retiré qu'une conclusion...

Tu peux répéter, sil te plaît, dit-il.

Quoi ?

Répète...

Je ne voulais qu'une chose que le jour de la coupe tu ...

Non, ce que tu as dit juste avant, précisa Hikaru.

Je t'aime... Je t'aime autant que j'aime le Go. Si tu disparaissais de mon existence, je ne serais plus rien... Il y a toi, et plus encore, ton Go... C'est pour ça que tu es unique pour moi...

Hikaru plongea son regard d'un ciel d'orage dans celui d'un ciel d'été d'Akira. Il sourit et serra tendrement son aimé dans ses bras.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour ?

De quoi ?

D'avoir usé d'un moyen aussi mesquin pour que tu te battes avec plus de volonté et de force contre moi ?

C'est moi que tu dois pardonner, si j'avais réfléchi nous n'en serions pas là...

Il ferma les yeux et sentit deux bras puissant l'étreindre avec force, comme s'il allait s'évaporer. Il leva les yeux vers Akira et lui tendit ses lèvres, qu'il prit et qu'il savoura comme l'on peut se délecter de la plus rare et délicieuse des sucreries.

Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est avec la voix rauque de désir qu'Hikaru osa demander ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité :

Akira ... J'ai besoin de toi ... de tes caresses... de tes baisers... Je veux que tu m'appartiennes ce soir...

Et pour toujours, murmura Akira en l'embrassant de nouveau.

FIN

KKK : Enfin un one-shot que j'arrive à finir sans taper des tonnes de pages

Akira : Faut dire que t'as plutôt bien résumé... t'as même sauté le passage du tournoi --

KKK : Bah, j'y connais rien au Go, et encore moins au tournoi de Go donc...

Hikaru : J'avais po trop aimé le début, mais la fin est meilleure

Akira : Voué ! T'aurais pu nous faire un PWP quand même --

KKK : Nan... Ça ma pris une heure pour taper ce truc à l'inspiration totale et j'avais pas la tête à faire une scène de cul --

Akira : T'en a bien fé une aux autres, pourquoi pas nous 

Hikaru : Je croyais qu'on était t'es préférés ?

KKK : Mais oui, vous êtes mes deux favoris, je vous trouve trop craquants, mais je suis po d'humeur à écrire un truc de cul c tout ! V.V

Hikaru : T'es pas gentille ;;

KKK : C'est la première fic que je fais avec vous, il faut bien laisser le temps au temps non ? Je vais doucement...Mais je vous promets que vous passerez bientôt à l'acte

Akira : Vré ?

KKK : Vré Même si y a que ça qui vous intéresse finalement --

Hikaru : Pas du tout !

KKK : C'est cela oui --

Akira : Mah, je suppose qu'on devrait se sentir content puisque tu as d'autres fics en cour qui risques po d'être plus en cour avant longtemps --

KKK : Né ? Kes tu gazes là èé !

Akira : Moi rien du tout .

KKK : J'ai la vague impression que y en a un qui veux descendre l'échelle de mes préférences . 

Akira : Mah, non tu sais bien que je t'aime »

KKK : Hypocrite --

Hikaru : Euh... C'est pas le moment de vous disputer vous deux

KKK : C'est lui qui a commencer d'abord 

Akira : Même pas vrai ! !

Hikaru : Haaaaa... J'ai comme la vague impression que ça risque de durer et longtemps...éè !

KKK : Toute façon y m'énerve je préfère me mettre à revoir mes fautes 

Akira : Oué ! Paske toi et l'orthographe

KKK : T'arrêtes ou je te jure de te faire souffrir ou carrément UKE dans la prochaine fic !

Hikaru : Vrai ?

Akira : O.o T'oserais pas...

KKK : Un peu que je vais me gêner tien...

Akira : Tu es un monstres --...

KKK : M'en fou ! ...Hein ? ... Hey ! C trop marrant lol

Hikaru : De quoi ?

KKK : Mon correcteur orthographique me met que le mot « cul » fait partie du vocabulaire familier

Akira : Et alors c'est vrai. Pourquoi tu souris ? --

KKK : Parce qu'il me propose de mettre : « Scène de postérieur » MDRRRRRRRRRR

Akira_, qui murmure pour lui-même _: Tel ordi tel maître, tout aussi tordu l'un que l'autre -- !


End file.
